You Talk Too Much
by East High Wildcat
Summary: “Say that one more time and I will ensure that you are not able to produce children!” TxG oneshot.


**A/N;** **okay guys, this is just a random dialogue oneshot that popped into my head. it's my lame attempt at humor, so hopefully you find some joy in reading it. Troy and Gabriella are a little out of character, but that's just how it turned out xD Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? _My_ fault? How is it my fault that we got stuck in the freaking storage closet Gabriella?"

"Well Troy, if you weren't being such a jerkface then maybe Darbus wouldn't have given us detention. Which would mean that we wouldn't be stuck in here cleaning in the first place, which _in turn_ would mean that there wouldn't be a chance of a door- that locks from the _outside_- shutting."

"Ever heard of breathing Montez? You're supposed to take a second to do it after every sentence."

"So we're using last names now? You are such an ass."

"We're not talking about donkeys."

"Smarty pants."

"That was immature, even by your standards."

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the immature one? If I remember correctly, _Bolton_, I wasn't the one who cried last week because my mother forgot to pack my lunch. Shouldn't you be packing your _own_ lunch by now."

"For the fifty-seventh time, _Gabriella_, I was _not_ crying. I had something in my eye alright?!"

"You just keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you feel better, because you obviously have problems."

"At least I don't _emphasize_ every _second_ word."

"May I point out that you just did?"

"..."

"..."

"You suck."

"Oh that was very mature, Troy. You really are acting your age, did your brain turn four last year?"

"Haha. Very funny."

"Yes, I thought so too."

"Smarty pants."

"Butthead."

"Knowitall."

"Lunkhead."

"Yeah?! Well... _I don't like your pants_!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm not wearing pants, I'm wearing a skirt."

"Shutup Montez! Must you point out all my errors? Do you find some sort of sick minded joy in that? Huh? Do you?!"

"Geesh. Are you sure you're not a girl?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Honestly, if you were a girl- then I'd say it's that time of the month."

"Well I am not a girl!"

"You know, if you are- it's okay. You can tell me, it would explain your fear of spiders and why you scream like a girl even though your voice _apparently_ broke at age fourteen."

"Stop doing those stupid air quotes, girl. They are annoying me and I am not afraid of spiders!"

"You didn't deny screaming like a girl."

"Will you stop questioning my manhood?!"

"..."

"...I didn't mean it like that!"

"Let's change the subject. Let's discuss how the hell we are going to get out of here!"

"Look we just have to wait for Darbus to get off her fat as- behind and come tell us detention is over."

"You know it's not polite to refer to as an elder as 'fat'."

"Yes, Gabriella. I do know that, I am not missing _that_ many brain cells. However, I do believe I have a reason considering the fact that because of Darbus, my dad is going to have a freaking coronary!"

"Troy?"

"What?"

"Do you know what a coronary is?"

"Well... No, but Taylor said it- so it must be a smart word."

"..."

"Don't sigh at me like that!"

"How am I sighing _at_ you?"

"Just shutup."

"Don't tell me to shutup!"

"I just did."

"That's my line!"

"I don't see your name on it."

"Yeah well... _I don't like your shoes_!"

"...That was sufficiently random."

"Taylor used that word again didn't she?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, yes you are. Now help me figure out a way to get out of here! It's so hot."

"That's only because I'm here."

"I'd really love to know why half the female population is stalking your every move, I really don't know what they see in you."

"What's not to like?"

"..."

"Ha! Admit it Montez, you like me."

"I do not like you!"

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery."

"I do not like you!"

"You just said that, I heard you the first time."

"_Now_ who's being the smarty pants, huh?"

"You are so immature."

"This coming from the guy with the mental age of four!"

"Stop insulting my brain! It gets upset very easily you know."

"No see, if your brain gets upset then that would mean that _you're_ upset. How did you make it through to the eleventh grade? Did your parents have to like, bribe the school or something?"

"Stop changing the subject. You love me! You want to hold me! You want to hug me! You want to kiss me- hey!"

"Say that _one_ more time and I will _ensure_ that you are not able to produce children!"

"Watch where you're sticking that knee of yours, will you? Don't want to damage anything important."

"I think the world would be a better place without little Troys running around, ruining everything they touch. Don't you?"

"Harsh. You spend too much time with Sharpay."

"I do not! Besides, if I spend too much time with Sharpay then you spend too much time with Chad. He's probably the reason your mental age is so freaking low!"

"You do realize we've changed the subject about five times in the past three minutes?"

"Well then Mr. Knowitall, got any ideas on how to break down the door?"

"..."

"..."

"OUCH!"

"..."

"Stop laughing at me Montez!"

"..."

"I _said_ stop laughing!"

"I'm laughing with you, not at you."

"..."

"Did you honestly think that ramming the door with your shoulder was going to do anything? It's pretty thick- _like your skull_!"

"That cut me deep."

"I never took you for the dramatic type."

"What can I say? I've always been naturally talented."

"Yes, just keep telling yourself whatever makes you feel better. It's okay."

"So, considering we actually get out of this. Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"And you accuse _me_ of changing the subject too often- wait, did you just ask me out?"

"Um... No."

"Oh okay."

"I mean uh, yes. Um..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm allergic to cats!"

"It's an expression you moron."

"Oh. I knew that.. So do you want to hang out or not?"

"I suppose so."

"Hey, if this was any other girl in the vicinity then they would be crying out of happiness!"

"Well I'm not _any other girl_."

"So I'll pick you up at seven or something."

"If we're only 'hanging out' then why do you need to pick me up? I thought people only got picked up on dates."

"Tell me, Gabriella, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Well no, but-"

"Have you ever spent time alone with a guy?"

"Well, _no_, but-"

"Then how would you know what is and isn't done on a date?"

"If you didn't just ask me out then why did you just-?"

"Exactly. You don't!"

"For crying out loud, Bolton. Cut me off one more time and I'm going to cut the blood circulation to your reproductive organ!"

"..."

"Thankyou."

"Is that all you had to say?"

"No, but I lost my train of thought when you so rudely interrupted me."

"You don't have experience with guys do you?"

"Not really, my mom's been moving us around a lot so I don't let myself get attached."

"But you're in here in Albuquerque for good right?"

"I suppose so, at least until graduation."

"Going to let yourself get attached?"

"Who is there to get attached to?"

"Me."

"..."

"What are you laughing at this time?"

"Do you know how the school would react to that? Freaky Math Girl meets Hottie Super Bomb? Don't think so. You should know the status quo better than anyone, you and me wouldn't work. Plus why would you want to ruin your reputation by going out with me anyway? Shouldn't you be dating some blonde cheerleader?"

"Gab-"

"You hardly even know me. Not that there is much to know. I was born and raised in California until I was twelve and my dad passed away, my mom moved us every summer for four years and then last summer I somehow ended up stuck here until graduation-"

"Brie-"

"You wouldn't want to go out with me, trust me. I talk way too much when I'm excited. I fidget all the time. I need everything to be perfect, I _swear_ I have OCD but my mom has never paid attention when I've told her-"

"Ella!"

"What?!"

"..."

"..."

"You talk too much."

"Did you just-?"

"It's called a _kiss_, Brie."

"I figured that out for myself funnily enough."

"Only trying to be helpful and teach you the basics."

"Well if that's the way you're going to teach me, then I wouldn't mind you doing it again."

"..."

"..."

"Bolton! Montez! No public displays of affection allowed at East High, both of you get your behinds out of my sight before I decide to give you another afternoon of detention!"

**Crappy ending, I know and if you're wondering- the last line was Ms. Darbus interrupting haha. Anyways, hopefully it wasn't too bad xD xx**


End file.
